


Believe

by xenoamorist



Category: Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, It was a robot head, Post-Angel Stress Disorder, Religion, Vessel Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoamorist/pseuds/xenoamorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy used to worship God. Now, he needs something more tangible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skullage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullage/gifts).



> AU post-4x20. Don't have to know _Stonehenge Apocalypse_ canon.
> 
>  **Challenge:** [Self-cest Comment Fic Meme](http://moragmacpherson.dreamwidth.org/85726.html)/[](http://skullage.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **skullage**](http://skullage.dreamwidth.org/) , “Jimmy used to worship God. Now, he needs something more tangible.”

Castiel is gone.

Maybe Jimmy should feel guilty about the relief he feels when he wakes up every morning. About the easy way his breaths flow out of him, the way he can clench and unclench his fingers, knowing that no one controls these muscles but him.

But—this is nice. Waking up to something familiar, to something secure. Seeing his daughter’s glowing face at the breakfast table before he sends her to school. Feeling his wife’s slim frame beside him as they prepare dinner together.

This is what he wanted. What he’s always wanted.

He should, after everything, believe more fervently in God. Now that he knows that angels and demons, Heaven and Hell, miracles and monsters exist—that _God_ exists, somewhere out there. He should be praying more frequently, with all his heart; he should read his Bible daily, memorize every word of Revelations now that he knows what’s going to happen.

But—he can’t. He _won’t_. The last time he seeped devotion from his bones, sang praises to his Lord his God until his voice was no more, he met Castiel, and he would give anything to never hear a whisper of Castiel’s voice ever again. 

He has had enough. Angels are not the holiness that he thought they once were. They are single-minded soldiers, cruel and unforgiving.

Jimmy digs the heels of his hands against his eyes. He sighs and flips on the radio. He needs something to listen to other than his own thoughts. Some kind of talk show, maybe. He scans through the stations, settling on one here and there for long enough to catch a couple of words before he switches to another.

“I’m Dr. Jacob Glaser, and you are listening to _The_ Real _Story_.”

Jimmy pauses. He lets out a little snort. Oh, he knows the _real_ story, all right.

“Hi caller, what’s on your mind?”

“Yo, Jacob! There’s been all this crazy [bleep] going down lately, and I wanna know what you think. Is this some kind of plot by our government to keep us distracted while they come up with some kind of superdrug that’s gonna turn us all into mindless drones? I’m freakin’ out, man!”

“Well, let me tell you right now, your little sheeple theory is just a conspiracy theory. Went and debunked that one myself a couple of years ago; don’t you keep up with the blogs? C’mon. Friends, if you want to weigh in, go ahead and call.”

Jimmy doesn’t know why, but he picks up the phone and dials in the numbers that Jacob rattles off. He’s not sure how busy the station is—how many calls they get, and what he’d even say if he’s on air. But it’s not like he has anything better to do anyway, and it’ll be a bit of fun.

“Hi caller. What’s on your mind?”

“Hey,” Jimmy says. Jacob’s voice is soothing. Light, familiar. “All the freaky stuff happening? It’s the apocalypse. Angels and demons and all of that. Revelations.”

Jacob lets out a little sigh. “Look, I respect your right to worship whatever zombie you want, but, _seriously_. You religious nuts gotta look at the truth here. We’re not talking about some kind of test sent down from the gray dude in the sky. We’re talking about a full-scale _robot takeover_. This is just the first stage of their plan. Getting us confused, diverting our attention. And then they’re going to activate all their sleeper cells, and we’re gonna be toast.”

“Robots.” Jimmy snorts. “And next, you’re going to tell me that there were aliens on the moon.”

Jacob’s growl is barely audible. “How many times do I have to tell you people? It was a _robot head_. The first sign of the takeover. Clearly the first attempt by the cybermen to infiltrate the Earth. A failed attempt, but they’re smart. They’ll get through.”

“Right.”

“Thanks for calling. All right, next caller.”

The line goes dead. Jimmy stares at the receiver for a moment, then sets it down.

A robot takeover.

The corners of Jimmy’s lips twitch upward, and he laughs.

He could believe in that.


End file.
